This invention relates to a collapsible guard rail assembly and an improved X-ray table which includes such guard rail structure.
In a hospital emergency radiological facility it is frequently necessary to take X-ray photographs of patients who may be in unconscious or semi-conscious state or whose motor control functions may be otherwise impaired by injury. Generally, the patient must remain unattended on the X-ray table while the radiologist operates the X-ray equipment from a remote location as, for example, from behind radiation barrier. Some form of safety device is generally required to prevent the patient from falling from the table while the X-ray photographs are being taken. Heretofore, various restraining devices have been employed to immobilize the patient or secure him to the table. However, such restraining devices are not wholly satisfactory, because of time required to apply and remove them. Such restraining devices may, under some circumstances, cause injury to the patient or impair the function of the X-ray equipment. Guard rails have not gained general acceptance for use on radiological equipment. It is essential that a guard rail for use on an X-ray table not interfere with movement of a patient onto or from the table or constitute a potential source of injury to the patient during such movement. It is further essential that such a guard rail in no way interfere with rapid manipulation of film cassettes during the loading and unloading of the cassette holder. Guard rails heretofore available have failed to fully satisfy the aforesaid requirements. The present invention is concerned with the aforesaid problems.